


Unstoppable

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Starts out cute, Valkyrie!Reader - Freeform, gets angsty, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader and Hela are in a secret relationship. Will it last?





	Unstoppable

Sweat dripped down your face and you panted for air. Dust was stirred up with each step you and your opponent took and metal clanged with each swing. "Getting tired?" Aela taunted, swinging for your leg. You parried and used the leg she'd almost hit to kick her back a few feet. You attacked her while she recovered, only barely being blocked as she defended herself.

"You wish," you scoffed. You could do this all day. In fact, you had been doing this all day. This fight had only been going for a few minutes, but today's training had featured all of the trainees fighting in various pairs all day long. You and Aela were the last fighters, everyone else having either won or been defeated this round. In a way, it bolstered your confidence that you were lasting so long. But it also annoyed you that you hadn't defeated Aela yet.

For a second, just a second, you saw something out of the corner of your eyes. You took a few steps to the side, Aela following, the two of you moving in a partial circle. It was enough to look more clearly at what you'd seen. Or rather,  _who_  you'd seen.

Hela was watching you fight. Your heart leaped. It wasn't the first time Hela had watched the training exercises. But it still made you just a tiny bit nervous every time you saw her. You were always worried you might make some dumb mistake while she was watching.

"Getting distracted?" Aela panted, attacking you. "Sloppy!"

You dodged her attack, darting to her right. "Letting your guard down?" You retorted, kicking her just behind her knee, causing her to kneel. You slammed the hilt of your blade into her back, knocking her to the ground. " _That's_  sloppy!" You kneeled, pressing your knee into her back while your other leg held her sword arm down. You pointed your blade at her neck. "Yield."

Aela growled, trying to move. Your weight held her firmly down and she swore. "Fine! I yield!"

You smirked, glancing up to where Hela had been watching. You couldn't see her expression from where you were, but you hoped she'd enjoyed the show. You stood, getting off of Aela. You reached down a hand to help her up, but she knocked it away, glaring. You rolled your eyes.

"Alright, everyone!" Brunhilde called. "That's enough for today, but I want you back here at sunrise tomorrow!"

You and the other trainees made your way to the barracks. As the other women took their time and chatted, you quickly hung up your armor, taking a quick shower to wash the sweat and dust off of you. You dressed quickly and rushed from the room. The other women ignored you, used to you quickly disappearing after training by now. You knew what they thought. They thought you had a secret lover, one of the soldiers, due to the fact that whenever Asgard's army left, you remained in your quarters after training rather than sneaking off. They weren't entirely wrong about you having a secret lover, nor about them being part of Asgard's army. They were just wrong about who it was.

Hela was already waiting for you by the time you arrived at your meeting place. Once you laid eyes on each other, neither of you wasted any time. Rushing towards each other, you met in the middle and pressed your lips together in a kiss. It started off as a regular kiss, but soon turned rough and bruising, a battle of lips and tongues, and lasted until you ran out of air.

Hela pulled away, allowing you to regain your breath. Your chest heaved as you gulped down air, trying to sooth your burning lungs. "That escalated quickly," you panted.

"Just a reward for my champion," Hela purred. "You've improved since the last time I saw you fight."

"What can I say?" you shrugged. "I'm a fighter. And I want to be the best."

"And you will be," Hela said, trailing her fingers down your face. "I can already see it. You leading the Valkyrior, and me leading Asgard's armies. We'd be unstoppable!"

"I think I need to become a Valkyrie first before I can aim that high," you said. "Until then you'll have to be unstoppable for the both of us."

"I believe I can handle that," Hela smirked, pulling you into another kiss.

It wasn't as rough as the previous kiss, but it still made your toes curl and shives run down your spine. The longer it went on, however, the more you realized something was off. Pulling back, you looked Hela in the eye. "Is something wrong?"

She sighed, pressing her forehead against yours. "You can always see through me, can't you?"

"It's a gift," you shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"My  _father_ ," the word was said with distaste, "is having second thoughts."

"About what?" you asked.

"Everything!" Hela let go of you and began pacing the length of the room. "Our destiny.  _My_  destiny. He's considering stopping at Nine Realms," Hela scoffed.

You furrowed your brow. "Why? I mean, not that Nine Realms doesn't have a good ring to it, but why stop now, after everything?"

"Who knows what goes on inside his head?" Hela muttered.

"Maybe he's just having an off day?" you suggested. "Or he's getting old? I mean, he's not ancient for an Asgardian, but he's not young anymore. Maybe he feels too old to fight."

"I'd be fine it that were the case. He could step aside and let me take over. Let me finish what he started. But he doesn't seem to have any plans of the sort. I think... he wants to stop entirely," Hela said.

You leaned against a wall, eyes narrowed in thought. Personally, you didn't give a damn about conquering the cosmos, or serving the throne, or even leading the Valkyrior. You were a fighter, and that's all you'd wanted to do for years. But ever since meeting Hela, you only wanted her to be happy. And if she wanted to conquer and rule the cosmos, then you'd help her do it.

"Do you really think he'd do that?" you asked.

Hela let out a frustrated groan. "I don't know," she said. "Not too long ago I never would have even thought he'd be considering this, but now...damnit!"

You walked over, gently placing a hand on Hela's shoulder. She took a breath, placing one of her hands over yours. "We'll figure it out," you said. "Even if it takes time. If, for whatever reason, Odin does decide to stop, then you only have to wait until you're queen to continue. It may take a while, but you'll get there. And you can finish what your family started."

"That could take centuries," Hela said. "I can't wait that long."

"We'll think of something, then," you said. "We're unstoppable, remember?"

Hela gave you a soft smile, an expression reserved only for you. "I know. Thank you, darling."

You smiled back, standing on your toes to press a light kiss to her lips. "Of course, my queen."   
   


Hela smirked, pulling you close and pressing your bodies together. "And do you swear fealty to your queen?"

"Yes, my queen," you said, wrapping your arms around her waist.

"Then show me," Hela challenged. "Kneel."

She let go off you and you sank to the ground before her, craning your neck to so you could meet Hela's eyes. You could read the look in her eyes like an open book, and you knew tonight was going to be quite  a long night.

*   *   *

It was less than a week later when your world broke. Training had gone on as usual and immediately after you'd raced to your meeting place. Hela wasn't there, and you assumed she was still talking to her father. 

For several nights you'd come up with possible plans and things Hela could say that might change Odin's mind, and the previous night she'd decided it was time to talk to him. You thought the conversation was still going on, so you waited. And waited. You were able to track time for a while by how dark it was getting. But once the sun had gone down, you lost track of time. You kept waiting. Eventually, you realized she wasn't coming.

You sighed, disappointment aching in your chest, but hoped that you might at least see Hela tomorrow after training. You wondered if her not showing was a good thing or a bad thing as you snuck back to the barracks. You got your answer just as you arrived.

The barracks were full of gossiping and hushed whispers, excitement charging the air like electricity. "What's going on?" you asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Mjoll asked.

"Obviously not, since I have no idea what's going on," you said.

"Hela was banished early this evening," Mjoll whispered.

Your heart stopped, blood running cold. "What"? you chocked.

Mjoll nodded. "I don't know everything for sure, but the rumor is that Odin has decided to stop conquering other realms and is stopping at nine. But apparently Hela didn't like that idea and challenged him. I heard there was a fight. It must've happened during training, which is why we didn't hear or see anything."

"But it's just a rumor, right? I mean, nothing's known for certain?" you asked.

"Not really. But it all makes sense. And...oh, here we go!" Mjoll said, looking to the entrance of the barracks.

Brunhilde entered, calling attention. Everyone quieted down, standing and facing her. You followed, barely even aware of what you were doing.

"Alright, I'm sure by now you've all heard the story. And it's true. Hela's been banished," Brunhilde said.

Everything stopped. It was like the world outside had frozen and become muffled. Inside was a wild, raging storm, tearing at your heart. Brunhilde continued speaking, but all you could hear were those three words, over and over again. Hela's been banished. Hela's been banished. On repeat in your mind.

"Y/N? Y/N!" A voice snapped you from your mind. The storm inside you still raged, but your mind came back to the world. You looked up, seeing Mjoll staring at you.

"What?" you asked.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it," Mjoll said.

"Yeah, I just... I need some air," you muttered, pushing past her.

"Wait, Brunhilde said light's out!" Mjoll called after you.

"Probably off to see her lover!" you heard Aela scoff.

You grit your teeth, wanting to run back in and punch her square in her stupid face. But you resisted, instead running from the barracks. You let your feet lead you, but as soon as they stopped, you wish you hadn't.

Your meeting place was dark and empty, and turning cold in the evening air. It felt just like your heart did. You stumbled forward a few feet, and then collapsed to your knees, clapping your hand over your mouth as you held back your screams and sobs, and instead you merely sat there, tears falling down your cheeks silently.

In your head, you begged. You didn't know who or what you were begging, all you knew is that you were begging for her to come back. Begging for Hela to be returned to you. For things to go back to the way they were. But there was nothing. All you could do was sit there, in the cold and the dark, crying until you could cry no longer.

*   *   *

Years passed. The world around you changed. Asgard stopped conquering other realms. The Nine Realms existed in peace, with Odin acting as protector and peace keeper. Asgard's bloody history was covered up, as was any knowledge of Hela. Everyone seemed happy to forget. You wondered if some sort of spell was helping them forget, or if they were truly willing to just let themselves forget Asgard's past.

Odin and his wife, Frigga, had a son, Thor. They had another child, Loki. Thor was declared first born. You realized Odin's sons would never be told of their sister. 

You became a Valkyrie. You pretended to be happy. You should have been happy. It was a goal you'd worked so hard to achieve. But it felt like a meaningless victory. You remembered a day, so long ago, when Hela had imagined a time where you led the Valkyrie, and she was Queen of Asgard, and the two of you were unstoppable. It was one of the memories you clung closest to.

Inside, you didn't change at all. The storm still raged, and grief still lingered in every fiber of your being. At night, you went over every single thing you could remember of Hela. You never wanted to forget. It became more and more difficult, and you hated yourself whenever you forgot something.

Everything passed in a daze, a sort of fog lingering on your mind that only cleared when you fought. But with Asgard's fighting days over, and Asgard's army sent out whenever a group started causing trouble in the Nine Realms, the Valkyries were now more or less useless. And despite your efforts in searching for Hela and finding a way to bring her back, you also proved useless. You hated yourself even more.

But one day was all it took to bring back your hope. The Valkyrie were called to battle. Your heart leapt when you were told why.

"Hela is trying to escape her imprisonment," Brunhilde said. "It's our duty to stop her! Everyone, prepare for battle!"

Your heart leapt! Finally, you saw an opportunity! If you could get close enough, you could see Hela! Talk to her! Even help her! You knew what that would mean. Treason, of the highest order. But you didn't care what the consequences were, so long as you were back by Hela's side.

You prepared for battle, donning your armor and grabbing your sword. You glanced around at the other Valkyrie. You knew they served Asgard, and they had no reason to do otherwise. You knew you'd have to fight against them once you joined with Hela. A part of you felt bad, almost guilty. You'd known these women for years, and had even gotten close to most of them. But none of them were more important than Hela, and if fighting them was going to be necessary, then you'd do it.

After dressing in your armor and grabbing your weapons, you followed the other Valkyrie to the stables, to where your horses were waiting, and then to the Bifrost. There, you were given orders by Odin to stop Hela from escaping. Killing her would likely be impossible, so all you had to was stop or weaken her. You pretended to listen to the orders, but you were already mentally trying to imagine what you'd say to Hela. What your reunion would be like. Would she recognize you at first? Would you recognize her?

The Bifrost was opened and you and the other Valkyrie charged forward. The Bifrost took you to a rocky wasteland.  _This_  was where Hela had been trapped? It was awful. You couldn't imagine being trapped here for so long.

After your eyes glanced around your surroundings, you focused on finding Hela. It wasn't difficult. She was on the ground, in full battle armor, waiting to meet the Valkyrie. You smiled, your heart rejoicing and hurting at finally seeing her again.

A flurry of swords was sent towards you and the other Valkyrie. You swerved, narrowly avoiding one. Many of the other Valkyrie were not so lucky. "Hela!" you called. You knew she didn't hear you. You couldn't even hear yourself over the screams of your fellow warriors.

Hela kept sending swords flying, and you kept narrowly avoiding them. You were half way to her. You were almost there! More swords. More Valkyrie fallen. Three quarters of the way there! You were so close! "Hela!" you tried called again. You could see expression. It was dark and gleeful, obviously enjoying the battle. She never looked at you though. You tried calling one more time.

Your cry was cut short. A sword pierced you, just below your heart. You'd been so determined to get close, so over joyed to see her again, that you hadn't even noticed the sword heading right towards you. You were knocked back from your horse, and you fell.

The world seemed to move slowly. You saw other Valkyrie falling from their horses. Some were dead already. Others seemed to be alive. You lost any remaining air in your lungs as you hit the ground. You struggled for breath. You wondered how you were still alive.

The screams around you died out as the Valkyrie were all killed. You wondered if any others were still alive. From the corner of your eye, you saw the Bifrost flash. Had any remaining Valkyrie been called back?

You heard a single set of footsteps walking around. "Pathetic," Hela scoffed.

You tried to move, tried to call out to her. All you could feel was pain.

"Still alive?" Hela asked. Her footsteps drew nearer.

You tried turning your head, fighting against the pain. You could just barely see her now. She strolled through the dead bodies like they were inconsequential to her. They probably were. You doubted she cared about fallen Valkyries. She moved closer. You reached out a hand towards her.

Hela moved closer, getting a closed look at your face. She froze, her blue eyes widening. "Y/N?" she gasped. In an instant, she was beside you, her helmet disappearing to let her hair fall as her hands reached out towards you, lingering over you, but not touching. She stared at the sword, guilt covering her face. You didn't like that expression on her. It didn't fit her.

You tried pulling the sword from you, grimacing in pain, but she placed her hands over yours, stopping you. "I'm so sorry, darling," Hela apologized. "I didn't know..."

You shook your head. "I know," you gasped. Hela pulled you to her, cradling your body. The movements hurt you, but you didn't care. You were with her again, so any pain was worth it. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, darling," Hela said, kissing your forehead, "so much."

"I became a Valkyrie," you rasped. "Like you said I would. Didn't quite get to lead, though." You coughed, each movement hurting more and more. You could taste copper in your mouth and feel blood starting to trickle down your chin.  You could feel the darkness closing in on you. "G-Guess we're not as unstoppable as we thought."

"No! Y/N, stay with me!" Hela cried. "Y/N!"

Her words grew fainter with each second. You couldn't breathe anymore. You knew your eyes were open, but the darkness took over. You no longer had any thoughts. Your heart stopped.

Hela called your name again. There was no response. Your eyes were lifeless.  The sight shook her to the core. The Goddess of Death, who had killed thousands, felt whatever heart she had left break as she realized you were gone.

With a shaky hand, she closed your eyes. She'd never felt her hands shake like this before. She'd never felt this sort of pain before. Pain and rage built up inside, like too much water pressing against a weak dam. The dam broke, and still cradling your lifeless body, Hela let out a scream of rage and grief, echoing around the wasteland she was trapped in. The wasteland you'd died in. The wasteland where she'd be reminded everyday of what had transpired here. She let out another scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely editor, Marrilyn  
> The angst is strong with this story. Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
